


Our Funny Start

by LeonKSpiderKitty



Category: Naruto
Genre: Cute, Funny, Gay Love, KakashixGaara, M/M, Romance, Yaoi, men kissing men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 19:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4316763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeonKSpiderKitty/pseuds/LeonKSpiderKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It seemed all it took for them to get closer was for the copy ninja to take the Kazekage's seat one day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Funny Start

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZeroM3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeroM3/gifts).



> This was a birthday gift for a very amazing friend of mine! She means a lot to me and I am very happy to have her apart of my life! She is an even more amazing writer and I hope I can improve like her, she inspired me to get back into my writing! Thank you Alyx! 
> 
> Enjoy the KakashixGaara goodness, this pairing has been hard to find but I adore it! 
> 
> Please ignore any typos I may have missed.

The first time it happened it really had been on accident. The redhead Kazekage was visiting Naruto during the blonds birthday. He had gotten a bigger apartment, one that had plenty of rooms including guest rooms. Which meant Gaara didn't have to get a hotel anymore, he could just stay with his best friend. During the party Gaara had stood from his spot on the couch to get himself some orange juice. He had a soft spot for the orange liquid. When he returned to the couch he didn't bother looking before sitting down. 

The Kazekage had frozen in shock noticing that he wasn't sitting on the cold worn fabric but instead a warm lap. "Well hello Gaara-kun." Gaara had slowly turned to find himself in Kakashi's lap, the older ninja seemed a bit surprised but also very amused.

"M-My apologizes!" Gaara had jumped up fast, feeling himself blushing in embarrassment. "That.. was my seat.." He said lamely, a bit shocked for this strange moment. Kakashi looked down at the couch, almost as if he was looking for prove that it was the leaders seat. He patted the spot next to him instead of moving. Gaara fought down his awkwardness and sat down beside him.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o

The second time it happened it was his best friends fault. Gaara had been invited out to eat with Naruto and Kakashi for dinner. The Kazekage promised himself he would not let anything embarrassing happen. He looked up to Kakashi, the man always treated him with respect. Kindness.. it meant a lot to the young leader. The slivered haired man never made him feel like an unwanted jinchūriki, no he made him feel like a normal person. 

The ninja still called him by his first name, didn't use titles with him which he appreciated. Gaara made his way to the booth and was greeted by a tight hug from Naruto. Which Gaara very slowly returned, still getting used to hugging. 

"Here I'll take that!" Naruto took the redhead's gourd from him and set it in the seat next to him.

"Your seat is next to Kakashi! Move over." Naruto waved a hand at the older man who lowered his menu and looked up at Gaara.

"Hello Gaara-kun.." Kakashi greeted, giving a slight wave.

"Hello.. Kakashi.." Gaara felt a bit of awkwardness creep up on him, remembering how he had made a fool of himself the last time they saw each other. The redhead stood there for a few moments and Naruto got inpatient. 

"Jeez Gaara come on sit!" Naruto playfully pushed his shoulder, unbalancing the leader and Gaara took a stumbling step forward. Tripping on the little step that lead up to the booth. To the Kazekage's complete embarrassment he fell across Kakashi's lap. He heard the older man grunt in surprise and Naruto clapped a hand over his lap to not laugh at this rare moment of clumsiness, he never saw Gaara trip. 

Gaara blushed and again froze, just wishing he could truly become the sand he used so much and fall away. Kakashi snorted, an amused sound and he slipped a hand under Gaara's chest, pushing him up. His other hand going to his waist to steady him. 

"Well that's one way to get more personal with you." Kakashi said, smiling behind his mask. 

"Sor-"

"Don't worry about it." Kakashi chuckled and the Kazekage blushed, which made him more embarrassed that he was reacting like that. He was grateful his sand armor hid his reddening cheeks. Kakashi slid over and Gaara sat beside him, kicking Naruto's shin under the table.

O0o0o0o0o0o

Gaara panted harshly, wincing at the stinging in his knuckles. He was training hard, trying to get better at using taijutsu. Lee was giving him lessons while he was here with a few other leaf ninja. They were here for a joint mission with Suna, Gaara wanted a few of his ninja to learn more from the leaf. The Kazekage was training while everyone was sleeping. It was late, he guessed around two in the morning. Shukaku may have been gone but Gaara found it hard to sleep normally, he slept every other night.

He pulled back his fist then threw another punch at the wooden dummy, wincing as his right hand ached again. He shook his head to get his sweat soaked bangs off his forehead and walked back over to his gourd, planning to sit on it and catch his breath. He sensed the sudden chakra presence just as he turned around to sit and turned so quickly he stumbled in the sand that covered the training room floor. An arm looped around his waist, easily catching him. 

"Easy there, sorry I should have greeted you normally." Kakashi said, smiling behind his mask. He was sitting on the leaders gourd. Gaara felt his face heat up and he straightened up, brushing sand off his hands and looking at the older man.

"It's... it's fine.." Gaara waved a hand in a dismissal, wanting him to know he didn't mind. He wondered how Kakashi was so good at sneaking up on people. 

"Learning taijutsu huh? You know I'd make a much better training partner then that.. thing." Kakashi gestured to the dummy. Gaara fallowed his gaze to it then looked back at the older ninja. He guessed he was having trouble sleeping to, but he didn't ask him about it. "What do you say?"

"Alright.." Gaara agreed, finding he did want to spend some time with this man.

During their spar Gaara was pushing himself a little to hard, which Kakashi took notice of. Gaara swung at him then suddenly felt dizzy, his vision blurring. He stumbled forward and his eyes closed, waiting to feel the sand meet him when he would land on it. Instead he fell into an warm chest, arms supporting him. He was lowered slowly and when teal eyes opened he found himself leaning against Kakashi's chest, the older ninja watching him with concern in his viable eye.

"I'm hoping the answer to my question.. before I ask it is that you don't always do this to yourself. Right?" Kakashi asked, his voice was gentle. Not angry, but concerned. 

"I..." Gaara was taking more notice of all that was touching. Kakashi's arm looped across his shoulders, his lower back was on the older man's knee. They were so close that the wonderful scent of pine filled his nose when he breathed in. "I just.. don't want to feel weak without my sand.. There have been times when I have run out of chakra.. and been hurt.." Kakashi hummed in understanding and handed him a bottle of cold water. Gaara accepted it gratefully.

"Don't push yourself so hard ok? Heh not always gonna be here to catch you when you faint. Try not and get to that point. Promise?" Kakashi smiled, looking more relaxed as Gaara drank.

"Promise.." Gaara said, feeling his heart beat a bit faster. "You.. end up in my spots a lot.."

"Guess so." Kakashi's smile turned into a slight smirk. His hand moving to ruffle the red hair. Gaara couldn't help but smile.

O0o0o0o0o0o0

Gaara thought back on those moments and sighed fondly, walking his favorite spot in the leaf village. He was here visiting again. He went to a river just outside the village, he enjoyed sitting under a old willow tree and listening to the water as he read. He reached the beautiful spot and looked into the clear water. Slipping his gourd off his back he set it against the tree and summoned a bit of sand out of it, making it cover the ground where he wanted to sit. 

It made it more comfortable for him. He opened his book to where he left off and turned around to take a seat. For a second he sensed a sudden charka presence and gasped when he was tugged down onto an warm lap. 

"Stealing your spot, hope you don't mind." Kakashi said and wrapped his arm around Gaara's slim waist. The Kazekage blushed at this and turned his head to look at his lover. He had just been thinking about what had started the spark between them all those months ago. 

"Must you startle me?"

"I like making you gasp in surprise." Kakashi explained, his tone teasing. He rested his chin on the young leaders shoulder and smiled, his other hand coming to rest on the top of Gaara's thigh. "Well.. don't mind me go back to what you were doing." Gaara gave a small smile, shaking his head before relaxing back against him. 

Kakashi called this their "snuggle therapy." Claiming he was helping Gaara get used to being touched. Though the Kazekage knew that it meant a lot to Kakashi as well to be able to touch. Gaara turned his head to look at the older ninja, seeing he had taken out his own book and had it resting on Gaara's thigh so he could read as well.

"I.. missed you.." Gaara admitted softly, turning more in his lap to look at him. The taller ninja smiled and lifted his hand after setting his book down, cupping Gaara's cheek and rubbing his thumb across it. Gaara closed his eyes and leaned into the touch, sighing softly.

"Missed you to." Kakashi leant in and pressed their foreheads together. The gesture very personal to them. When Gaara was still very flinchy to touch the older man would do this. Till he got Gaara used to him enough to let him kiss him. The small redhead lifted his hand, hooking his finger in the mask covering his lovers mouth and tugged it down. Kakashi chuckled softly and knowing what the redhead wanted he filled the small gap between them and kissed him softly. 

He smiled, to think what started this all was that he took Gaara's seat at a party.


End file.
